the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucky Seven
'''Lucky Seven '''is the seventh episode of Season 4. Synopsis Lucy wins the lottery, but her money disappears. Plot A normal day, Lucy goes to the store to buy 3 cubes of RikoPollo. But there's no packages of RikoPollo soup left. When she leaves, there are some lottery tickets. She decides to buy one with Lori's credit card. The guy that sells the tickets don't noticed Lucy's appearance and gives her the ticket without being older, thinking she was (I repeat, because the credit card). With a coin she scratched the substance that covers the numbers. Her numbers were: 23, 57, 81, 64, 90. Believing in this, she returned quickly to the house, and turned on the TV. When a Malcolm in the Middle chapter was broadcaster, a banner appeared on the bottom of the screen with the winner numbers of that day. Coincidentally, the numbers were: 23, 57, 81, 64, 90; the same numbers Lucy had. She dialed the number that appeared on the screen. It responded a voice that congratulated her for winning, that the next day they will give her the money. The next morning, Lucy (that was up Lincoln, which was covered with a coat), received her money. The money came in a check for $5 million dollars. When the guys who brought the check gone, the first the did was change the check in the bank for effective cash. It received it in bucks of $1000 each. The second she did, was return home to hide the money. She decided to hide it on the dark corner of the attic, inside a portfolio, thinking no one would go there. When she go down, Lincoln appeared and whispered her asking how she will keep the money for herself, considering the other sisters are nosy with the money. She said that no one would suspect of a bored portfolio. When both leave, results the sisters listened the conversation, and got up the attic immediately. Founding the portfolio, they divided the money in 7 parts (because Lily doesn't knows how to use money). The next morning, Lucy got to take a little money to buy a new coffin of pure gold. When she opened the portfolio, results there were only $5 inside. Thinking it was Lincoln, Lucy goes to his room to scold him, but she finds Lincoln tied to a chair, with his hands cuffed, and with his mouth closed with tape. Lucy retires the tape of his mouth for tell her where he putted the money. Lincoln says that him has not involved in the robbery. To support his explaining, he says that was in that state when the sisters catches him seeing them taking the money. At discovering where the money is, Lucy goes to the mall, because it was obvious that the sisters would spend it there. When she arrives, she finds them standing at the door because an official said that they would see everything for the other clients too expensive, and it would lose them. Half hour later the parents arrived. They grounded the seven sisters that took the money without Lucy's permission, but results they also grounded her for not advising them she won the lottery. All the money went to Lincoln, which he gives 1/4 of the money to Clyde, and other 1/4 to Ronnie Anne, having half of the money for himself. Which spends in a new console and videogames. Trivia * As you could notice, only 7 of the sisters took the money. Lucy was the owner of the money, Lily didn't knew how to use it, and Lynn didn't care about it. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff